Chuluun's issue
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Chuluun asks Kion for help with something


Deep within the snowy mountains prowled Chuluun the sinister Snow leopard retreated back after her defeat from the Lion Guard she sat in her lair pouting ever since.

However everything was getting much worse from there because Chuluun was in heat. She paced around her lair groaning and moaning her crotch felt like it was on fire.

"Goddamnit!" Chuluun cried she started frantically pacing then ran out of the den like a bullet, her crotch burning she looked around for something to scratch on. She saw a huge tree and jumped on the trunk of it and started grinding on it.

"Ahh..(**winces)**oooh." Chuluun started grinding harder and faster until she orgasmed on the tree. Chuluun groaned pressing her nose against the tree then she slowly slid down to the ground.

She panted heavily then she turned around and saw Demong and his pack staring at her funny she frowned growled "What you never seen a ghost scratch an itch before?!" Demong shook his head then he and his pack left Chuluun panted "this isn't going work...i need a male."

**at the Tree of life **

Kion was standing on a hill looking over the valley until he felt something hit him hard on the head causing him to black out and go into unconsciousness Chuluun looked at Kion's body and smiled evily.

**Hours later**

Kion groaned as he woke up he looked at his legs they were tied with vines "what the..?"he asked himself "can i tie a mean knot or what?" Kion looked to the left of him to see Chuluun grinning at him Kion growled "Chuluun...what have you done to Rani?!" Chuluun scoffed "calm down I've done nothing to her i just left her a little note."

**Back at the tree of life**

Rani along with the night and the Lion Guard were reading a message carved in the ground by Chuluun.

"Dear Rani,I'm borrowing Kion for a while no harm will come to him...unless he gives me a reason, sincerely Chuluun."

**Back to ****Chuluun**** and ****Kion**

Kion struggled in his binds "what do you want?" Chuluun looked at him with embarrassment "i need your help." Kion looked at her in confusion "With what?"

Chuluun sighed standing up and turning around "I'm in heat Kion i...i need someone to have sex with me." Kion looked at Chuluun with disgust "get Makucha to do it." "I don't know where he is plus I'm not in the mood to be looking for other males."

Kion sighed in frustration "why me?" Chuluun smiled "#1:i thought the Lion Guard was supposed to help people and #2:it's a one time thing we won't have to do this again."

Kion groaned in frustration "Kion i know you're married and you wouldn't touch me with a 10 foot tree branch...but right now i asked you for help can't you set aside your hatred for me and help?"Chuluun asked in a begging tone Kion looked at Chuluun and sighed as much as he hated Chuluun he could tell this was bothering her so he decided to help.

"Alright fine Chuluun but I'm not gonna enjoy this." Chuluun shrugged "neither will i."

Chuluun untied Kion who just stared at Chuluun "I'm so gonna regret this." Chuluun rolled her eyes and turned around and presented herself "Stop whining and clap my cheeks already." Kion was about to mount Chuluun when a angry female voice echoed throughout the cave.

"You want someone to clap your cheeks I'll be happy to oblige..." Chuluun looked towards the entrance to see the night guard and the lion guard standing then with Rani in front snarling. "...except they'll be black and blue by the time I'm finished."Rani growled Chuluun looked at her with a calm expression.

"Calm down kitty cat,I'm just borrowing him."Chuluun said Rani growled the leap at Chuluun and crashed into her and the rolled to a stop with Rani on top Chuluun successfully pushed her off and ran out causing Rani to chase her "Don't run away from me!"she roared Rani tackled her and the rolled into some snow covered bushes.

Everyone watched as the bushes rustled and the sound of Rani and Chuluun fighting filled the air. Fuli looked towards Kion "you mind telling us what Chuluun wanted from you?" "To keep it short Chuluun is in heat and she asked me to...you know."

Anga looked at him weirdly "And you were actually gonna do it?' Kion looked around "not really I was gonna knock her out and run away." Suddenly Chuluun's head popped out from the bushes as she glared at Kion with a questioning look "What?!" Then Rani's paw grabbed Chuluun's face making her nose bend up and pulled her back in.

Kion looked at everyone sheepishly nirmala looked at Kion then at the fighting cats then she spoke "i think you should do it." Everyone looked at her in suprise "being in heat is an unbearable experience,you're horny and you can't control yourself if didn't agree to have sex with her she could easily make you..trust me i know."

Kion looked at the fighting girls and sighed

**Moments later**

Chuluun was sitting beside Kion while everyone else held Rani back Kion looked towards Chuluun "I'll mate with you but you must swear never to bother us again." Chuluun sighed in annoyance "Fine fine fine i swear can we do this please?"

"Does is really have to be Kion why not Bunga?"Fuli asked Chuluun chuckled scornfully "yeah sleep with the guy that defeated me the first time let me make this crystal clear:i asked Kion to do it no one else only him now let's do this."

Kion sighed at slowly entered Chuluun and began thrusting at a steady pace Chuluun groaned in frustration "faster Kion i wanna hear thunder come on!" Kion groaned in annoyance and just thrusted at maximum speed the sound of loud slapping sounds echoed throughout the den. Rani stared at Chuluun with rage nirmala whispered in her ear "we don't have to watch this." Rani shook her head indicating she wants to stay.

Kion gritted his teeth grunting he thrusted harder and harder Chuluun grunted and moaned "Gah!"Kion exclaimed as he orgasmed inside Chuluun. Chuluun groaned the glanced at Rani then winked at her Rani had enough "Ok Chuluun you had your moment."Rani yanked kion's dick out of her and soon they all left leaving Chuluun alone.


End file.
